Finding Home
by norbu
Summary: When Charlotte's life is turned upside-down, her older brother Dean must step in and care for her. May contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

As she waited in the lobby of the police station, Charlotte couldn't help but think back on what had happened in the last 24 hours. After her neighbors in the apartment next door had exposed her mother as a heroine addict to the police, Charlotte was quickly removed from the home by CPS and brought here to the police station. What the following day had entailed would have been a lot for anyone, let alone a 5 year old, to handle. The constant stream of questions and the realization that she wouldn't be going home and would have to go live somewhere else was a lot for Charlotte to take in. Despite her mother's hands-off parenting style, Charlotte had learned to like it that way. She had the freedom to do as she pleased and wasn't ready to give that up, she thought determinedly.

"Charlotte, how are you doing?"

It was the cop assigned to her case, Michael. He wasn't so bad, but Charlotte was getting tired of his questions, how did he think she was doing?

"Fine. When can I leave?" she asked, absentmindedly kicking the table in front of her.

"Soon. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Michael said, "Your brother Dean will be here shortly, he's going to take over responsibilities as your parental guardian."

Charlotte didn't know what to say, it had been so long since she had seen Dean. They were only half siblings after all, she had no idea that he would ever volunteer to take her. Her few memories of Dean were fond though, he had always played with her and treated her well.

"Charlotte?"

Hearing her name and recognizing the voice of her brother, Charlotte turned around. There Dean was, just as she remembered him. He softly smiled at her, before his attention was pulled away when Officer Michael addressed him.

"Hi, you must be Dean, I'm Officer Michael. I've been working with Charlotte over the last day through all of this. Everything is in order for you to take her you just have to sign a few papers. If you'll follow me please."

Dean followed the officer and quickly took care of the paperwork. Charlotte could hear the two of them talking about her. As they continued talking another person joined the conversation, the precinct's child psychologist, Ms. Bernof. Charlotte did not like Ms. Bernof. She had been very focused on Charlotte since she had arrived, basically trying to control her every move. It made Charlotte feel like a mouse in a cage. As Charlotte moved closer to hear Ms. Bernof's faint chatter, she was not happy with the conversation being had.

"I just want to emphasize with you Dean that although Charlotte has been through a lot, she still needs the structure and boundaries that would be expected of any child. You cannot let her run wild because of the situation, it is important especially now to lay down firm consequences with her and establish yourself in her life in the role of a parent." Ms. Bernof said.

"I understand," Dean went on to say, "I know Charlotte can be a bit of a wild child, but I will have no trouble disciplining that little girl when it is necessary."

Discipline? What? Charlotte started to become alarmed. She didn't want this, and she definitely didn't ask for it. She could take care of herself and would be better off on her own she thought. She had to go, before this became her life. Charlotte immediately got up and bolted out the door, knowing she didn't have much time. It didn't take long before she heard footsteps running behind her, getting closer and closer. She tried to pick up her pace but she wasn't fast enough, as two large hands grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to a stop. She was then quickly turned around where she was face to face with Dean who was looking at her with disapproval in his eyes.

"Where you going, huh?" Dean asked, still keeping a firm grip on his little sister, knowing she might bolt the first chance she got.

"I'm leaving," Charlotte responded defiantly, "I don't need someone to take care of me, I can manage just fine on my own."

"You're 5," Dean responded firmly, "You absolutely need someone to take care of you."

And with that, Charlotte exploded into a full on temper tantrum, kicking and screaming hoping to escape what she felt was a horrible new reality. It was no use though. Her brother's strong grip contained the rage being exuded out of her tiny body. Eventually, Dean turned her around and landed one swift smack to her rear end, hoping to put an end to what he saw to be completely unacceptable behavior. Charlotte calmed immediately, still softly crying as Dean turned her around to face him once again.

"Charlotte, you need to calm down. This behavior is unacceptable, you know that," He continued saying in a more comforting tone, "We will work everything out, it's going to be ok." He swiftly picked her up into his arms, which initially surprised Charlotte but quickly put her at ease, nuzzling into his shoulder. Dean could feel her body finally relax, causing him to sigh with relief. Holding her, Dean rubbed the little girl's back as he carried her to his car. At this point, Charlotte had completely worn herself out, she could not have kept fighting Dean if she wanted to. But, in this moment, there was something that made Charlotte feel absolutely at ease, despite the thoughts racing through her mind all night. And surprisingly to her, what Dean said next relaxed her even more.

"Come on Charlotte, I'm taking you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte woke up the next morning wrapped in blankets in a big bed. Where was she? What had happened? Then the memories of last night started to flood back. The police station. Dean. Her temper tantrum and the swift tap on her bottom that brought the whole thing to an end, and apparently brought her to Dean's place where she slept in his bed. She got out from under the covers and tentatively walked out into the hallway, looking around at her new surroundings. As she walked into the kitchen she spotted Dean, eating a bowl of cereal at the table. It was weird for her to think that for all intensive purposes he was now her parent, a thought that still kind of made her want to bolt.

"Hi there," Dean said, noticing his little sister's presence. Want some cereal?"

"Not hungry," Charlotte replied, even though she really was quite hungry. Although she was becoming more accustomed to the idea of living with Dean, she still had her misgivings and wasn't ready to put her defiant streak to rest. Declining breakfast was a sort of silent rebellion.

"I have a hard time believing that," Dean said, eyeing the girl suspiciously. "The office said you wouldn't eat at all yesterday either."

Walking towards her, Dean lifted her into his arms, walking over to the kitchen table were he gently deposited her into one of the chairs. He then grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk, placing it in front of her.

"Just eat a little," he insisted, "I know you like this kind of cereal, and you've got to be starving." He looked at her again, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Don't wanna," Charlotte said, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure how big of a scene she wanted to cause with Dean in this moment. Part of her wanted to accept the cereal and just move on, but she was having a hard time shaking her rebellious side. She knew if she listened to that side of herself she was very likely to end up in deep trouble with Dean.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Charlotte. You will do as you're told."

And that statement alone was enough to set rebellious Charlotte into full gear. She absolutely loathed being told what to do.

"NO!" Charlotte yelled, picked up her bowl of cereal and throwing it across the room, splashing cereal and milk all over the far wall and floor of the kitchen.

Now Dean was mad, he couldn't stand blatant disrespect.

"Charlotte Jane! You are in a world of trouble young lady!" As Dean walked over to the chair Charlotte was still sitting in he continued, "You will quickly learn that I do not tolerate this kind of disrespect, you are about to learn what consequences mean in the Winchester household."

Picking her up from the chair Dean pulled it out away from the table and took her place sitting in it. He then placed the now very hostile and squirmy Charlotte in between his legs, keeping a firm hold on her arms, which he held against her sides. He knew she hated being dominated, both physically and in conversation, which made her first punishment all the more important to impress upon her that he was in charge.

Looking into her eyes Dean said, "You should know that when you misbehave, you will be punished, because I love you and it's now my job to make sure you know right from wrong. I cannot tolerate this kind of misbehavior as the authoritative figure in your life Charlotte."

Charlotte looked at him with wide eyes, beginning to calm down a bit. This grasp of attention gave Dean a little hope, maybe he was getting through to her after all. As he looked into her eyes, he knew he might as well just get it over with. He quickly picked her up and placed her over his knee, holding her down on the small of her back with his left hand as he rested his right hand on her tiny bottom. This action was met with much resistance from Charlotte.

"NO Dean NOO! You can't!" she yelled, Squirming over his knee.

"I can and I will Charlotte, as many times as I have to until you learn to be more respectful.'"

And with that Dean lifted his hand into the air, coming down hard to deliver the first resounding smack onto Charlotte's bottom.

"OW!" she yelled, continuing to squirm around trying to escape the continuing stinging smacks on her bottom.

But Dean did not let up, continuing to land spank after spank onto her little bottom. Charlotte felt Dean stop, and just as she was about to sigh with relief she felt his hand begin to pull down her pants. No, she would not let him do this to her. Charlotte began throwing herself around, making it impossible for Dean to pull her pants down and continue the spanking. After a bit of struggle Dean lifted her up and placed her feet on the ground, making it much easier to remove her pants.

As he pulled her pants all the way down to her ankles Charlotte continued to fight him, flailing her body around and screaming her head off.

Annoyed, Dean said, "Charlotte Jane if you don't stop this instance your losing your underwear to. She continued to squirm, and Dean reacted as he had promised reaching for the girl's underwear.

When Charlotte realized what he was doing she immediately began pleading with Dean saying, "No please! I'll behave, my bottom hurts so much already please," She continued blubbering.

Although it broke his heart, Dean knew he had to hold firm for her own good. "I'm sorry Charlotte, I warned you that if you didn't stop I was pulling your undies down too and giving you the rest of your spanking on the bare bottom." And with that, Dean put a finger into the waistband of his little sister's undies, pulling them all the way down to her ankles until they rested on top of her pants. As she continued crying and trying to get away Dean quickly lifted her onto his lap to finish her spanking, something he was happy was almost over. As he landed what he though was going to be one of the last spanks to Charlotte's well-disciplined bottom, he was forced to reconsider.

"OUCH!" Dean cried, muttering a string of profanities under his breath. She had bit him!

"Oh missy you are going to regret that. I thought we were almost done but you just showed me you haven't learned your lesson." He snagged Charlotte into his arms, resting her on his hip as he walked toward the kitchen drawer that held what he needed to impart a few more lasting spanks on his rebellious sister. Charlotte squirmed in his arms trying to lift her bottom into the air so it wouldn't be resting on his forearm, the contact between the two was causing the little one a significant amount of discomfort. But it was nothing like the amount of discomfort she was about to experience. Opening the drawer, Dean pulled out a thick wooden spoon, causing Charlotte's eyes to widen. She knew there was nothing she could do; Dean was going to put her back over his knee and spank her with that thing, ohhh she couldn't imagine how much it was going to hurt.

And just as Charlotte predicted, that's exactly what Dean did. He swiftly walked back over to the chair where he had been disciplining Charlotte and placed her back over his knee. He knew he had to be quick; for one, he had already punished her quite a bit, and secondly he didn't want Charlotte to pull another stunt that would force him to add spanks to her already lengthy punishment.

He ended the punishment with five spanks with the spoon to each of Charlotte's sits spots, bringing screams and sobbing from the girl. He finally set the spoon down, just as grateful as she was that it was over. After a moment, he repositioned her so that she was cradled in his lap against his chest. He continued to rub circles around her back and the crying subsided. Much to Dean's relief, Charlotte snuggled into him further, resting her head on his should once more. He could hardly believe the amount of love and protectiveness he felt for this little one, after all he barely knew her.

"Dean?" Charlotte said quietly.

"Yah sweetie? Dean continued rubbing her back, trying to relax her.

"I'm sorry. For throwing the cereal and biting you and everything. I'll try to do better."

"I know," Dean said, smiling down at her, "all is forgiven. Why don't we go do something fun? There's a park right down the road from here."

Charlotte's eyes lit up at the idea. "Can we go?" she said hopefully.

"Of course. Go put some clothes on and we'll head over." Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Dean set the girl down and she ran off excitedly to go get ready to go to the park. As Dean watched her go, he knew that he was going to like having her around, he already loved her so much.


End file.
